kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz! Inventor King!
is the second episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the TV debut of Ghost Edison Damashii. It also features the Captain Ghost, the Iguana Ghostriker, and the Condor Denwor in its Denwor Mode. Synopsis Takeru has been revived from the dead and has obtained the power to transform into Kamen Rider Ghost. However, he now has only 99 days to obtain the Eyecons of 15 heroes. Akari, who can't cope with the lack of any logical and scientific sense this situation makes, is called by her professor to where another strange event has occurred. Meanwhile, Onari, knowing that the Gamma are targeting the hero Eyecons, instructs Takeru to go wherever strange events happen and sends him to the same place. Takeru finds out from the Hermit that the next hero to appear is Thomas Edison. However, he has no clue how to summon him. Meanwhile, the mysterious man in black is meeting with an inventor. What is his objective now?! Plot At night, Onari has a fight with Akari over her distrust for supernaturals. The two try to get Takeru to their sides but he quickly disappears out of frustration. Returning to his father's lab, Takeru is informed by Sennin of how to create a Hero's Eyecon: an object connected to them, anyone with strong connection to the spirit and lastly the eye symbol to unleash the spirit. Seeing the monolith, Takeru remembers his late father having studied it in the past and wonders if there is any connection to the Eyecons and Gamma but has no answer from it. Sennin soon gives him a clue to the next Heroic Eyecon, whom appears to be Thomas Edison and walks away from his kotatsu. Elsewhere, the mysterious man in black approaches an inventor and gives him "something" that will help him realize his dream. The next day, Onari approaches his monk-in training Shibuya and Narita and gives them an investigation mission as a special training. At a college, Akari was given a task by her professor to investigate frequent blackout cases which leads her to Sonoda Development Lab. Inside, a Gamma gives the inventor another clue to solve the problems in the invention. Akari enters the lab and is about to be kicked out until Takeru and Onari joins in under the same circumstances. Sonoda still tries to take them out, fearing their intervention will interrupt his work and thus, "without 1% of inspiration, 99% of his hard work will be useless". Takeru immediately recognize the phrase belonging to Edison, catching the inventor's interest to the young boy and brings him to his collection of Edison, including one of the light bulbs which said man had once experimented with. As Sonoda shows Takeru and the others his soon-to-be-finished teleportation device, Takeru spotted a Gamma leisurely watching them from above. Now knowing him to have manipulated Sonoda, Takeru transforms into Ghost and tried to use Musashi Damashii but the moment Yurusen warns him not to use it, Denki Gamma electrifies the Kamen Rider easily as if the Gan Gun Saber's Nitoryu Mode acting as lightning rods before disappearing. Not only that, Mr. Sonoda went disappeared as well but hearing his connection to Edison, one of the Great 15 Heroes, Onari offers himself to track the man. While walking towards a lakeside, Takeru spots a group of high school students and remembers how life was used to be until his untimely death and his limited number of days to 95. Akari calms him down and reminisces back in their childhood when they were walking in the graveyard. The next day, Onari reveals the current location of Mr. Sonoda and the group races to an abandoned factory, finding him alongside the accompanying Gamma but was too late to stop his invention. To everyone (including Sonoda)'s surprise, the teleportation device turns out to be the Gamma Hole creator, to which the Gamma replies and laughs. Sonoda fells into despair but after being reassured by Takeru, Sonoda successfully stops the device, something which he originally thought to be impossible. Denki Gamma tries to meddle again but stopped by Takeru/Ghost. Edison's light bulb shines in response to Sonoda and Ghost unseals it, revealing the ghost but once he's about to seal it, the Gamma absorbs it and transforms into a huge, monstrous-legged . With its new found power, Denki tries to expand the Gamma Hole on its own and accidentally takes Akari along on the ride. After dropping Akari, the timely arival of Captain Ghost saves her and combines with Ghost's Machine Ghostriker to form Iguana Ghostriker to deal with the Gamma. Ghost seals the Gamma Hole with Oomedama and the Iguana Ghostriker separates Edison. The newly escaped Edison transforms into an Eyecon for Ghost to use it, becoming Edison Damashii and finishes Denki Gamma with Omega Shoot. Watching Kamen Rider Ghost from a safe distance, the mysterious youth believes him to be a nuisance. The man in black on the other hand thinks otherwise, wanting put a further use to him. Takeru presents Sonoda with Edison's Eyecon but the latter gives it to the boy out of gratitude for the help. Returning to his father's lab, Takeru tries to deliver the news of his success to Sennin but the man was nowhere to be seen, yet when calling him through a strange-looking classic telephone, Sennin hung up the call rudely. Takeru approaches to his friends and decides to finally inherits his father's legacy as a Ghost Hunter to collect the Heroic Eyecons. Outside, the group set up a signboard, opening an investigation business. Looking at the sky, Takeru reminds himself of his mission again and the number of days he had left: 94. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest Cast * : }} * : * : *Takeru Tenkuji (Child): *Akari Tsukimura (Child): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Denki Gamma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore, Musashi, Edison *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Edison Damashii Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 33, . *'Viewership': 7.0% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost **Ghost Eyecons: ***Musashi & Edison *'Count at episode end' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 94 **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 13 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 2 *'Yurusen's historical trivia:' Thomas Edison *'Sennin's cosplay:' Japanese clothes *'References to previous Kamen Rider series:' **This episode showcases the series opening for the first time. The opening title screen is a blue sky backdrop similar to Kamen Rider Kuuga. Kuuga Title.jpg|Kuuga's Title card Heisei Deja Vu.jpg|Ghost's Title card *Like the previous episode, this episode takes half of it's name from the Edison Eyecon's transformation jingle. *While the Condor Denwor Ghost Gadget first appeared in this episode, it remained in its Denwor Mode in the two scenes it had appeared in. *This is the only time Ghost performs an Oomedama attack with the Ghost Driver. DVD Releases *Kamen Rider Ghost'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: ''Eyes Open! It's Me!, Blitz! Inventor King!, Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! and Amazing! The Castle in the Sky!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. DSTD09551-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Vol. 1, DVD Untitled-2.png|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official summary for 電撃！発明王！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 電撃！発明王！ References ru:Молния! Отец-изобретатель! Category:New Form Episode